Une Histoire de Poison
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] - One-shot hetero CainxMerry - Quand les Hargereaves tombent amoureux et que du poison vient tout précipiter. (faut pas croire, ça finit bien)


Une histoire de poison

* * *

**Série** : Count Cain 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Couple** : Cain x Merry. Bref je vais simplement me faire tuer, lool !!

**Genre** : POV

**Disclaimers** : Ah c'est bête ça, y'a Riff qui appartient à Cain, Merry pareil, euh... et puis Cain il appartient à Yuki... donc bah euh... il ne m'en reste plus pour moi... tant pis, je vais devoir me rabattre sur Jack et Marie qui sont le fruit de mon imagination. Spoilers !! L'histoire débute à partir du tome 6 et vous verrez quand !

* * *

_Merryweather_

Rebecca était derrière en train de brûler dans les flammes, retenue par sa propre mère afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

J'étais si triste ! Rebecca, bien qu'ayant voulu me faire les pires horreurs, avait été une très bonne amie, la seule de mon âge avec qui j'avais sympathisé. Mme Hemins aussi me manquera après toutes les vacheries que je lui ai faites. Ca m'apprendra...

Alors qu'on vérifiait que je n'avais rien, grand frère regarda les flammes dansant dans la nuit.

— Tu as aussi le sang des Hargreaves dans tes veines, et si tu as reçu la malédiction des Hargreaves avec ça, je voudrais te garder loin de tout ça, même si c'est seulement un sursit. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu te fasses attirer par toutes ces choses que se passent quand je sors.

Il reporta son regard vers moi, qui était assise dans l'herbe fraîche.

— Un jour, je suppose qu'il y aura un homme qui aimera la grande femme que tu seras devenue, brillant si fort à travers ta seule beauté, mais... je ne veux pas te donner à quelqu'un et ainsi t'éloigner. Mais les choses que j'ai vues dans cette maison maudite... Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou juste de la ténacité, et je m'étonne d'éprouver ces sentiments qui sont également des choses dangereuses qui pourraient te brûler

— ... Non... non, grand frère...

Je m'agrippais à sa veste puis fourrais mon visage contre lui, humant son parfum qui était mélangé à l'odeur du brûlé, de la fumée.

— Même si... si je suis un oiseau que tu garderais enfermé dans une cage, je... je m'en fiche ! Je veux être enfermée par ton amour... (1)

Grand frère resta tout d'abord debout puis il se baissa pour être à ma hauteur et m'enserra dans ses bras. Il me porta jusqu'à un fiacre et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

* * *

_Merryweather_

Deux ans étaient passés. J'avais 12 ans et mon frère en avait 20, mais tout était comme avant entre nous. Une nouvelle affaire s'était révélée au grand jour et grand frère m'avais autorisée à venir avec lui et Riff.

Plusieurs meurtres avaient été commis dans une école privée.

Pendant que Cain parlait avec diverses personnes, les mettant toutes mal à l'aise, j'en profitais pour lier connaissance avec des jeunes de mon âge et de ma condition sociale. J'essayais bien d'entamer un dialogue, mais tous avaient des regards de peur et n'osaient me parler. Bref, j'ai bientôt abandonné et je n'ai pas arrêté de demander à Riff quand est-ce qu'on rentrait chez nous.

Mais je vis traîner par terre, une carte de tarot. Bien entendu je me suis précipitée dessus et sans faire exprès j'ai bousculé quelqu'un qui voulait également la prendre.

— Oh pardon ! fis-je.

— Non, c'est moi.

Le garçon se releva rapidement et m'aida à me relever poliment. Il avait les cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus et une peau si mate... Une chemise blanche et un pantalon serré noir constituaient ses vêtements. Voyant qu'il ne paraissait nullement intimidé, je me présentais directement :

— Je m'appelle Merryweather Hargereaves ! Et toi ?

— Jack Reppir (2) et j'ai 15 ans. Je suis pensionnaire de cette école. Mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais vue par ici...

— C'est normal je suis venue avec mon frère, le Comte Hargereaves Cain. Il est ici pour s'occuper de ces histoires de meurtres. Tu saurais quelque chose ?

— Bof pas vraiment. Les dortoirs où ça c'est produit sont à l'opposé des miens. Je suis dans ma dernière année ici et ensuite je vais prendre le titre que mon père m'a laissé. Ca va être génial !

— Et où vas-tu être logé ? J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir une fois que tu seras dehors !

Jack était vraiment très gentil et très charmeur. J'avais bien fait de venir ! Il se trouva que lorsqu'il reprendrait ses titres, il n'habiterait pas si loin de chez nous. Le destin l'avait mis au travers de ma route, bien que mes cartes soient silencieuses. Lui s'essayait également au tirage des tarots mais il était nettement moins doué que moi.

Un jour, alors qu'on marchait tous les deux dans le jardin, mon frère croisa notre chemin et interpella Jack.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire habituel.

— Jack Reppir, Monsieur le Comte. J'ai 15 ans.

— J'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien ma sœur... ?

Les joues de Jack se teintèrent à ma grande surprise. Il essaya de renier l'évidence, mais grand frère continua sur sa lancée et au bout d'un moment il se « disputèrent » un peu.

C'est là, alors que je les voyais tous deux en contre-jour, que mon cœur manqua un battement... ou battit plus vite... en fait je ne sais pas trop, mais il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma poitrine. J'étais tombée amoureuse sans m'en rendre compte...

* * *

_Cain_

Au début, j'étais content que Merry trouve un compagnon de jeu parce que j'avoue qu'elle commençait à m'agacer à savoir quand est-ce qu'on allait rentrer.

Mais bon, il se trouve que ce gars est assez grand et mature et pourrait me la dérober. Pendant une semaine, ils sont restés l'un avec l'autre, jouant ensemble ou tirant les tarots. J'ai peur de la perdre... Je ne connais pas vraiment ce morveux ; je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Je sais bien que je ne distribue pas ma confiance rapidement alors j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il se trouve qu'il a hérité d'un assez coquet héritage, ce qui peut être un bon parti. Après de longues recherches, je me dis que je pourrais arrêter d'être aussi méfiant...

— Je la surprotège, murmurai-je à Riff.

— Elle est votre sœur, my Lord. Il est normal que vous vous sentiez responsable d'elle. Et puis de nos jours, il vaut mieux être prudent avec tout ce qui se passe dehors... vous devriez savoir ça.

— Je l'étouffe trop, elle doit vivre. Mais...

— Parlez avec lui, ça pourrait vous aider.

Toujours d'aussi bon conseil, toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, toujours là pour moi, je dois beaucoup à Riff. Bref, j'ai suivi ses recommandations et à la fin, Jack se révèle être assez amusant. J'ai l'impression qu'il croit que je le déteste, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sauf s'il me la prend.

Et puis que Merry se trouve un mari avant moi serait le comble du comble. Pour qui je passerais ? Bien sûr, je me moque totalement des médisances des autres, mais c'est des moqueries cinglantes de ma très chère sœur dont j'ai peur de faire les frais. C'est que je commence à la connaître...

Nous retournons quelques jours chez nous. Et quand je décide d'enfin retourner à cette école, Merry se jette à mes pieds :

— Grand frère ! Laisse-moi venir, s'il te plaît ! J'en ai marre de rester ici !!

— La dernière fois tu t'étais ennuyée.

— Mais là, il y a Jack !

Et oui, toujours là, ce petit bougre. Tiens, l'assassin ne pourrait pas le supprimer par hasard ? Ca m'arrangerait... Non, je suis trop méchant, Merry à l'air de vraiment l'apprécier à me regarder avec cet air de chien battu. Et moi, je suis vraiment trop gentil de la laisser venir...

Arrivés sur les lieux, Merry court effectivement rejoindre son ami. Soupirant, je me tourne vers ces histoires de meurtres toujours pas résolues.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds m'apporta quelques dossiers où tout y était relaté. Je lui fis un sourire ravageur, comparable à sa beauté tout autant dévastatrice.

— A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demandai-je, remarquant qu'elle n'était pas une servante.

— La fille du directeur de cette école, sourit-elle avec ses dents blanches. Je m'appelle Marie Chefam (3), Monsieur le Comte.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Cain, fis-je tout en effectuant un baisemain.

Ah elle était vraiment adorable, cultivée, gentille, presque timide... Seulement je découvris assez rapidement qui était le meurtrier et je dus la quitter, me promettant mentalement de faire beaucoup de visites.

Dans le fiacre du retour, Merry fut également attristée. J'ébouriffais ses cheveux.

— Nous reviendrons, lui assurai-je avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_Merryweather_

Wouah !! Nous sommes enfin revenus à cette école et Jack y est toujours.

Cain disparaît avec la fille qui était venue nous accueillir.

— Qui est-ce ? demandai-je à mon plus grand ami.

— Marie Chefam, la fille du directeur. Elle est très gentille et elle s'est toujours très bien occupée de nous.

— Tu crois qu'elle pourrait rendre mon frère heureux ?

— Euh... oui je pense.

— Ce serait vraiment bien !

Un peu nerveuse, je tirai les tarots sur l'avenir. La faucheuse apparut dans ma main, ce qui me fit réfléchir.

* * *

_Riff_

Mes maîtres vont de plus en plus souvent dans cette école. Miss Merry a trouvé un compagnon fort agréable, Jack, et my Lord a trouvé également un magnifique lot, Marie. Aujourd'hui, ils ont eut l'autorisation du directeur afin qu'ils mangent à quatre. Je leur avais mitonné ma spécialité pour que cette journée soit mémorable.

Sauf qu'un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes m'éloigna des plats et quand j'y revins, les positions des assiettes avaient changé. Etudiant en médecine et majordome depuis pas mal d'années du Comte Hargereaves, je trouvai une quantité assez importante de poison dans les mets destinés à Marie et à Jack.

Etrange... Ces deux personnes n'ayant pas grand-chose en commun, j'en conclus qu'on voulait ébranler la famille Hargereaves. Attaché à cette famille plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux, il me fallait les protéger de la tristesse de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Je jetais les reliefs empoisonnés et en refit pour les âmes sœurs de mes maîtres. Le repas se passa extrêmement bien à mon plus grand bonheur.

Mais le soir, je décidais d'en avertir mes chers maîtres :

— My Lord, Miss, j'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer.

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux quitter mon service ! s'exclama le Comte totalement horrifié.

— Oh non ! se joignit sa soeur.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Cela vous concerne. Je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir, mais je dois vous informer qu'« on » a essayé d'empoisonner Marie Chefam et Jack Reppir lors du repas de ce midi.

Les deux maîtres pâlirent. Miss regarda le bout de ses chaussures, les sourcils froncés. My Lord se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

— Est-ce que tu as découvert qui a fait le coup ?

— Non, il doit s'agir d'un professionnel car je n'ai pas vu de traces.

— Je vais me mettre sur cette affaire tout de suite ! Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à Marie !

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil que Miss Merry parut songeur un instant, puis elle sembla remarquer quelque chose et elle s'écria :

— Et Jack !

— Bien sûr, répondit my Lord avec un sourire. Mais je suppose que la personne qui a fait le coup est la même et donc si je retrouve celui qui veut attenter à la vie de Marie, je retrouve celui qui voulait tuer ton Jack.

— Je veux t'aider !

— Non.

La cage dorée refusait surface. Miss Merry le sentit et parut se détendre. Je la comprenais. Moi aussi j'étais enfermé dans cette cage et je m'y complaisais. Miss partit se coucher et my Lord également.

* * *

_Cain_

Hmm ça s'annonçait assez mal pour moi...

Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait versé du poison dans l'assiette de Marie. Et puis Riff était vraiment trop parfait... s'il ne l'avait pas été, le poison que j'avais versé dans le met de ce Jack, aurait fait son effet ! Si Merry découvrait la vérité, elle me tuerait et partirait loin de moi car je pense que j'étais allé un peu trop loin. Cependant, le poison destiné à Marie m'inquiétait.

J'espérais que ma petite sœur ne viendrait pas y mettre le bout de son nez !

* * *

_Merryweather_

Hmm ça s'annonçait assez mal pour moi...

Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait versé du poison dans l'assiette de Jack. Et puis Riff était vraiment trop parfait... s'il ne l'avait pas été, le poison que j'avais versé dans le met de cette Marie, aurait fait son effet ! Si Cain découvrait la vérité, il me tuerait et voudra me faire partir loin de lui car je pense que j'étais allée un peu trop loin. Cependant, le poison destiné à Jack m'inquiétait.

Il fallait donc que je pointe le bout de mon nez dans cette affaire ?!

* * *

_Riff_

La vie dans la demeure des Hargereaves et dans l'école fut alors mouvementée. Entre my Lord qui s'acharnait à découvrir qui dans l'école avait des dons pour les poisons et Miss Merry qui m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dévoiler de ses projets sur la discrète enquête qu'elle effectuait, les discussions des repas tournaient uniquement autour de ce sujet.

— Grand frère ! As-tu découvert des choses intéressantes ?

— Je ne sais pas... Les enfants étaient tous au réfectoire et les seuls qui auraient pu faire le coup pourraient être quelqu'un du personnel. J'ai également appris qu'il s'agissait de l'arsenic qui avait été versé. J'ai vérifié dans les restes jetés à la poubelle.

— Dans les deux assiettes, il y avait de l'arsenic ?

— Euh... hum... non. L'arsenic était dans l'assiette de Marie. Du cyanure était dans l'assiette de Jack. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est la même personne qui a fait le coup ! Je pense que l'assassin voulait simplement brouiller les pistes. Je regarderais les indices laissés sur l'assiette de Marie et ça ira pour résoudre cette affreuse histoire.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de my Lord de laisser aller cette affaire aussi facilement. Généralement, il préférait voir tous les points de vues et là c'est comme s'il ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs meurtriers...

— Non ! s'écria Miss. Il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de mon ami Jack ! Toi, tu as pleins d'amies de ton âge ! Moi, c'est le seul alors tu pourrais faire un effort et te concentrer sur la tentative d'empoisonnement sur Jack ! Sinon, je vais me mêler de ça !

— Pas question ! D'accord, je m'occupe de ton Jack. Je vois que tu t'intéresserais peut-être à lui ?

Miss Merry rougit fortement puis détourna le regard, gênée. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre mais il est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vue tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. Après le repas, mes maîtres retournèrent là-bas, me demandant chacun de ranger leur chambre.

La maison fut bien vide, mais je m'attelais à la tâche avec bonheur, allant dans la chambre de my Lord, changeant les draps, aérant et rangeant ce qui traînait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa collection de poison et là, je remarquai avec stupeur qu'une petite bouteille de cyanure avait disparu. Du cyanure avait été versé dans l'assiette de Jack... Déglutissant avec effort, j'essayai de me trouver mille et une raisons qui pourraient innocenter mon cher maître.

J'étais encore à des suppositions bancales lorsque j'entrais enfin dans la chambre de Miss, mon regard fut également attiré par sa petite étagère qui contenait quelques cadeaux de Cain. Quelques très rares fois, il lui avait offert des poisons qu'elle avait gardés précieusement. Un flacon d'arsenic manquait. De l'arsenic avait été ajouté au plat de Mlle Chefam...

— J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, là... murmurai-je.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je m'assis sur le lit de ma chère maîtresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ?

* * *

_Cain_

Encore une journée infructueuse.

Riff me débarrassait de mon éternelle chemise blanche quand je remarquais qu'il le faisait plutôt avec tension.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Riff ?

— ...

— Depuis quand as-tu des secrets pour moi ?

— Je... j'ai découvert quelque chose sur les tentatives de meurtre, mais...

Je blêmis. Serait-ce possible qu'il ait trouvé que c'était moi le coupable ? Et puis de toute manière qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Il n'avait quand même pas tout raconté à Merry ?!

Espérant que ma voix ne chevrotait pas, je demandais :

— Oui ?

— Je sais qui a versé du poison dans le plat de Mlle Chefam, souffla-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation et je respirais à nouveau. Il s'agit de Miss Merryweather.

— MERRY ????!!!

Je le vis hocher la tête sombrement. Il sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais un parut se raviser car il n'ajouta rien. Peut-être, après tout, était-il au courant pour moi.

Je m'assis et passais une main sur mon visage. Pourquoi ? Je me torturai l'esprit toute la nuit et je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil.

* * *

_Merryweather_

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte alors que j'étais déjà couchée. C'était Riff. Voulant dormir, je voulus le presser, mais il semblait vraiment très hésitant.

— Je sais qui a attenté à la vie de Mr Reppir, finit-il par dire.

— De Jack ? Dis-moi vite, Riff !

— Ca ne va pas vous plaire, Miss...

— Eh ?

— Il s'agit de votre frère Cain.

Un grand vide se fit en moi. Pourquoi voulait-il m'enlever la seule personne d'à peu près mon âge ? J'aimais me sentir parfois emprisonnée dans cette cage qu'il avait confectionnée, mais là... Il n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer aux personnes que j'aimais !

Je remerciais dignement Riff et lui demandais de partir. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit, n'arrivant pas à m'endormir.

* * *

_Merryweather_

Le lendemain, je n'osais pas regarder Cain en face et lui non plus pendant le petit déjeuner.

— Aujourd'hui, je ne compte pas aller à l'école, commença grand frère. Si tu désires t'y rendre, Riff pourra t'accompagner.

— Et... hum... et cette histoire de tentative de meurtre ?

Il avait l'air gêné. Encore heureux qu'il se sente coupable ! (4) Mais à la fois, je ne voulais pas autant le mettre dans l'embarras. Le mieux pour nous deux, je pense, serait de faire savoir ma connaissance sur cet acte. Il aura à s'expliquer.

— Grand frère... Je sais qui voulais tuer Jack...

— Ah ? fit-il sans vraiment s'intéresser à ma réponse. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'y mêler ?

— Et j'ai bien fait ! répliquai-je. Car tu n'allais quand même pas t'accuser toi-même !

Il lâcha sa tasse de café qui se fracassa à terre et le liquide s'échappa. Riff arriva, gardant soigneusement les yeux baissés, et épongea le tout.

Je regardais méchamment grand frère dans les yeux tandis que lui, semblait seulement surpris. Je n'y voyais aucune trace de remords... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, ce geste qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes. Il n'allait quand même pas utiliser ce procédé sur moi ?! ... Non pas que ça me déplaisait...

Il posa ses mains sur la nappe blanche et posa sur moi des yeux calmes et froids.

— Essayerais-tu de me faire passer pour le coupable dans tout ça ?

— Ne l'es-tu pas ? Tu as bien tenté de tuer Jack, non ?!

— Je ne le nie pas, mais toi, n'aurais-tu pas également quelque chose à me dire, Merry ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu oserais nier le fait que tu as, toi aussi, tenté d'assassiner Marie ?

— Les cartes l'avaient prédit ! répliquai-je, cherchant une porte de secours face à la tournure de la discussion.

— Je ne crois pas au destin et si tu n'avais pas regardé tes cartes, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, c'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment que je croie ça ?

— Tu t'intéressais si fort à elle ?

Mince ! Ces paroles m'avaient échappé et le ton peiné que j'avais utilisé ne faisait aucun doute. Pâle comme la mort, je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et courut jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'y enfermer.

Pleurant douloureusement, je commençais à préparer mes bagages. Grand frère allait certainement m'envoyer loin pour me faire oublier ce sentiment. Mais je ne verrais plus Jack... Je serais à nouveau seule...

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et voulut ouvrir, mais celle-ci étant fermée, je ne me fis aucun souci.

— Merry ?

— Lâche-moi, grand frère.

— Laisse-moi te parler.

Reniflant comme un diable pour refouler mes larmes, je vins ouvrir la porte presque contre mon gré. Je ne le regardai pas dans les yeux, retournant à mes valises.

Il hésita finalement à entrer, puis il alla s'asseoir sur mon lit, sans me demander la permission.

— Merry... hum... j'étais seulement vaguement intéressée par elle. Et toi ? Jack semblait-il si charmant que ça ?

— Je ne l'aime pas d'amour, grand frère. C'est juste que nous avons les mêmes passions et j'aime bien traîner avec lui. Je peux dire que c'est mon premier grand ami après Rebecca. Et lui ne désire pas me tuer. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris...

Une main me prit le bras et m'attira en arrière. Je me laissais faire, me retrouvant enserrée dans deux bras protecteurs dans lesquels j'y nichais le visage. J'aimais sentir son odeur, plus forte sur lui que dans les pièces où il séjournait. Il me serra encore plus contre lui, respirant lui aussi le parfum de mes cheveux.

— Je t'aime, petite sœur, laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir presque inaudible.

— Moi aussi, grand frère.

FIN

* * *

_Notes :_

(1) De la compassion pour moi, siouplé ! J'ai directement traduit de l'anglais au français alors il se peut que ce ne soit pas exactement les paroles qui s'y sont dites, mais tant pis ! Le principal y est.

(2) Ah oui c'était trop tentant de mettre ça ! Le prénom Jack m'est venu d'un coup et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Jack the Ripper... Bah oui Reppir est l'inverse de Ripper... bref seule moi trouve ça drôle, lool !

(3) Et on ne critique pas mon manque d'inspiration, s'il vous plaît ! Et j'ai bien le droit d'inventer des jeux de mots stupides avec le nom de mes persos, na ! « Ma riche femme » va très bien à Marie Chefam !!

(4) Un peu égoïste sur les bords, cette petite...

* * *

**Mydaya** : Alors voilà, j'ai fini ce petit one-shot qui trottait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps... Il est vrai que je suis plus portée sur le couple Riff x Cain, mais il se trouve que je n'avais point d'idée sur le moment et que tout me venait pour ce couple. En gros, Marie et Jack ne servaient à rien... loool !! Et puis aussi, désolée de ne pas avoir trouvé un titre un peu mieux mais j'ai construit l'histoire à partir de cette petite anecdote que je trouvais marrante, alors c'est la seule chose qui me sois restée... J'espère que ça vous a assez plu pour que vous puissiez envisager la possibilité de me laisser une chtite reviews. é.è 


End file.
